Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized
|media = Nintendo DS game card |input = Gamepad, Touchscreen }} Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized is the third Call of Duty video game developed for the Nintendo DS. It was developed by n-Space, who developed the previous two Nintendo DS Call of Duty games, and was published by Activision. The game was released worldwide on November 10, 2009. Gameplay Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized features the same first-person shooter gameplay found in its predecessors, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War. It includes new weapons and vehicles, new mini-games, such as cracking computer terminals, and taking control of UAV Recon Drones and an AC-130 gunship. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized also features a six-person online multiplayer mode, a Survival Mode in which players must fend off waves of enemies at once, and an Arcade Mode where players must complete the campaign in a set time limit for points and unlockable achievements. There is also a new interface and improved controls and mobility. The AI system was improved as well: enemies will take cover, charge at the player, pull back when the player enters the room, and the players allies will support him better. Campaign Five years after Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Ruler Prince Farhad has left his country due to the Ultranationalists. In the middle of this, he decides to purchase a nuclear device to use against them. The Gopher Squad of the SAS and the Warthog Squad of the USMC quickly work together to prevent the construction and activation of the nuclear device. The nuke is discovered to be supplied by Colonel Ayala, who Sgt. O' Neil and Gopher Squad are ordered to capture. They enter his compound, only to discover that he was killed. Information is extracted from his computer which leads the SAS to a weapons factory in the north. The factory is then infiltrated and explosive charges are planted on the factory's supports. Gopher Squad escapes the factory, only to discover the nuke has been transported away. The squad then advances to a cliff overlooking the route of the nuke's transport vehicle, and destroys the tanks protecting it, with a FGM-148 Javelin. The team leaves the area by boat, leaving the nuke to be recovered by a clean-up crew, though it was picked up by Farhad's Insurgents. Then Zach Parker and Warthog Squad are alerted that the nuke has been sighted north of their location. A UAV Recon Drone is sent to survey all possible areas where the nuke could be hidden. The possible locations are lowered to three different areas, which are investigated using a HazMat Robot. The nuke is thought to be at the final location, but it is only large amounts of radiation left behind. Warthog Squad leaves the area in a Humvee found in the third location, heading towards a shipyard, rumored to be the location of the nuke. The team raids the shipyard, checking multiple warehouses, only to find that the nuke is going to be transported away. Warthog Squad fails to recover the nuke, leaving its destination unknown. The SAS receive information that there is an informant named Al-Baq, who knows where the nuke is. The USMC send a squad of tanks to escort Gopher Squad to Al-Baq's location. When the tanks are heavily damaged, Gopher Squad leaves on foot, to Al-Baq's location. They fight their way to an enemy supply area, where they rest there, and continue to his location. When Al-Baq is secured, he reveals the location of the nuke, an oil rig off the coast of an unnamed city. The USMC send in an helicopter to transport Warthog Squad to the city, where they will fight their way to the shore to acquire a boat, as approach by air is too dangerous. Warthog arrives at the oil rig, where they fight their way to the top, only to see a helicopter departing with the nuke. The helicopter is then tracked to a Russian power plant, where an AC-130 gunship protects the advancing Gopher Squad from above. Gopher Squad fights their way to the inside of the power plant, only to find that the nuke is armed. Sgt. O' Neil, manages to deactivate the nuke, protecting all of Russia. Campaign levels Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized features a total of 16 campaign missions. The missions are technically set up in between an American and British campaign. The player will switch between each Military faction according to each mission. *Training: Basic tutorial with the British SAS. #Distant Information: British SAS are sent to the Mountains of Venezuela to find and interrogate Colonel Ayala a major arms supplier, concerning Prince Farhad's intention of gaining arms. #Wrecking Crew: The SAS team is sent to an arms factory that is suspected of constructing Farhad's nuclear device. #Interception: The SAS team discover the device has been transported by a convoy and plan an intercept. #Recon Mission: A US Marine UAV performs an air-sweep recon over a Venezuelan village. #Needle In A Haystack: The Marines mobilize to locate the device using the HazMat Robot. #On the Run: The Marines fail to locate the device and attempt to escape through enemy lines #Closing In: The Marines clear their way through a port area to sweep warehouses for the device. #Armored Escort: Marine M1A2 Battle Tanks provide assistance to the British SAS by eliminating enemy armour and providing transport. #Hostile Territory: The SAS team clear through enemy forces to extract informant Al-Baq. #Informant Extraction: The SAS team makes their way through the city to find and extract Al-Baq. #Helicopter Insertion: The Marines make their way to a coast near the oil rig via helicopter insertion, providing assistance and eliminating enemy forces. #To the Rig: The Marines fight their way to the shore to acquire transportation to the oil rig. #Oil Rig Confrontation: The Marines infiltrate the oil rig and begin a frantic chase to the device. #Clearing the Way: An American AC130 plane circles overhead Western Russia to clear out targets for a British strike force who attempt to secure a warehouse containing the device. #Winter Assault: The SAS team, with the American AC130 overhead, make their way through the rubble to locate the factory that holds the device. #Last Chance: The SAS team rush onwards into the factory containing Farhad's device. This is their only chance to disarm it. Characters *Sgt. Zach Parker: A U.S. Marine and main protagonist (Returning from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)). *Sgt. Patrick O' Neil: An S.A.S. member and main protagonist. *Eagle: Callsign for an AC-130 and minor protagonist. *Capt. Bell: An NPC and Sgt. O 'Neil's commanding officer. *Sgt. Walker: An NPC and O 'Neil's squad-mate. *Capt. Weston: An NPC and Parker's commanding officer. *Sgt. Baker: An NPC and Parker's squad-mate. *Al-Baq: Informant who is recovered in the mission "Informant Extraction". *Prince Farhad: The former ruler of a kingdom and purchaser of the nuclear device. *Colonel Ayala: Major arms source in South America. Provided nuke to Prince Farhad, but was killed by Farhad's insurgents later. Playable characters *Zach Parker *Patrick O' Neil *The gunner of the AC-130 "Eagle" Multiplayer Factions #Coalition #Insurgency Game Types Free for All *Death Match — Players face off against one another, killing opponents to score points. *Hunter/Prey — The players recover a randomly placed flag and becomes the prey while all the other players become *the hunters. *Capture the Flag — The players recover a randomly placed flag and return it to their base to score points. *Switch — A series of switches are located throughout the level. Players capture and hold a switch to score points. Team Games *Team Deathmatch — Teams face off against one another, killing opposing team members to score points. *Team Hunter Prey — Team members recover a randomly placed flag and become the prey while the other team becomes the hunters. *Team Capture the Flag — Team members recover a randomly placed flag and return it to their base to score points. *Team Switch — Teams capture and hold a switch to score points. *Team Sabotage — Two teams search for a randomly placed target in the level. One team defends while the other team attacks. Maps *Frostbite *Crossroads *Municipal *Prison *Warehouse *Killhouse *Riverbed *Shipyard Weapons List All of the following weapons are available in the campaign and multiplayer, unless specified. Coalition Faction *USP — Default side arm of Coalition faction *M4 Carbine — Available from start *MP5 — Available from start *MP7 — Available from start *M4A1 Red Dot Scope— Unlocked by getting 50 kills as the Coalition faction *AA-12 — Unlocked by getting 150 kills as the Coalition faction *P90 — Unlocked by getting 300 kills as the Coalition faction *M249 SAW — Unlocked by getting 500 kills as the Coalition faction *Flashbang — Campaign only *M40A3 — Campaign only *Browning M1919 — Campaign only *M2 Browning machine gun — Campaign only *Minigun — Campaign only *FGM-148 Javelin — Campaign only Insurgency Faction *M9 — Secondary arm of Insurgency faction *AK-74 w/Grip — Available from start *ARX-160 — Available from start *SPAS-12 — Available from start *Skorpion — Unlocked by getting 50 kills as the Insurgency faction *AN-94 — Unlocked by getting 150 kills as the Insurgency faction *AUG A3 — Unlocked by getting 300 kills as the Insurgency faction *MG4 — Unlocked by getting 500 kills as the Insurgency faction *RPG-7 — Campaign only Miscellaneous weapons *M67 — Default grenade for all factions. *Knife — Default melee weapon for all factions. *Explosive Tip Crossbow — Campaign only. Video gallery :Gameplay from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized: Trivia *Due to the shutdown of Nintendo Wi-fi connection, Online Multiplayer is impossible. *When the player shoots at their own team, blood comes out, but they cannot be killed. *Unlike Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), the player can now use similar explosives to the ones in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) instead of C4 blocks. *In multiplayer mode, there are no longer any laptops to show enemy positions; but the radar will show only moving enemies. *Allies will not die if a grenade is thrown at them. They only react to flashbangs, and will blindly shoot everywhere slowly. *The player's knife animation has been sped up. *If the player has no ammunition for either of their guns, then they will attack with their knife when the attack button is pressed, with or without the fist emblem on the top of the screen. **If the player knives their allies with this last resort weapon feature activated, the ally will retaliate and kill the player. *The player can now play the mini-games in the Extras section of the menu after they have completed the Campaign mode. *The player can no longer use their own weapons to kill the person who is on an emplacement. They would have to either blind the person with a flashbang or call an airstrike. *Every ally that the player fights alongside will have Plot Armor. The only time allies are seen being killed is in the level "Armored Escort". *When crouching, every gun will have perfect hip fire accuracy and the shotguns will always spread at the same points. *A British soldier from Call of Duty: World at War appears on the game's model viewer. *Sounds have been cut while the player mantles over an object. es:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Category:DS games